The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ geographical maps to guide the mobile platform from an origination point to a destination. For example, aeronautical maps are employed in the operation and navigation of commercial passenger aircraft. Generally, the aeronautical maps employed to navigate commercial passenger aircraft are printed paper maps in which the world is sectioned into particular regions due to size and detail constraints. Thus, typically, an aeronautical map will contain only a small fraction of a geographic region so that the map contains the detail necessary for the navigation of the aircraft through that region.
When navigating a commercial passenger aircraft on a long flight, multiple aeronautical maps may have to be employed to navigate the aircraft along the desired flight plan. The use of multiple aeronautical maps in the cockpit may be cumbersome, and does not provide the pilot with an overview of the entire flight plan.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for an electronic moving map and aeronautical context display that would reduce or eliminate the need for a paper-based aeronautical map.